


Looking at you, looking at me-what a solid gold love, this could be

by SuperBadWolfin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Melting, Snow, Snowman, Snowmanlock, Why Did I Write This?, dying, happy end, it's really soppy, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBadWolfin221B/pseuds/SuperBadWolfin221B
Summary: They're snowmen...





	Looking at you, looking at me-what a solid gold love, this could be

**Author's Note:**

> This is the craziest thing I've ever written.  
> I told this story a friend of mine as some kind of a joke but she really liked it and so I wrote it for her.  
> I did my best :D  
> I hope that some of you'll like it :)

Sherlock remembered the day he was made perfectly clear. It was the end of November, the snow was two metres high and it seemed like it was never going to stop snowing.

He was formed by six clumsy hands which belonged to the children that lived in the house behind him. 

It was surprising how tall he was when he thought about how small these children were. Surely, they had had help from their parents. 

The blue scarf that was wound around his neck suggested that much too because it usually belonged to the father of these children.

Days went by and he was watching the family making the first preparations for Christmas.

When this day came, he saw the children walking towards him and he prepared for his possible death.

They had this power. They had made him and they could destroy him. It was simple.

With surprise, he saw how the children began to build another one across of him.

This was interesting. He would have never anticipated that. But it was clear. 

There would be another one like him. This time the father couldn’t help so this one would be noticeably smaller than him.  

There were also other differences between them.

Sherlock’s “eyes” were made of silver-blue buttons but the other one got dark blue ones. 

It was also clear that Sherlock had no real smile. His mouth was only shaped like something that could be vaguely counted as a grin.

But this one here had a smile. They had used a lot of little stones for him.

 Now it seemed like he was smiling widely at Sherlock.  

This thought made Sherlock feel something he didn’t know or he didn’t have a name for.  

* * *

 

His life began ordinarily. Children made him, laughed and went away. He thought it wouldn’t be special. He would just stand there and wait until he died.

But then he saw him. There was already another one like him, standing across of him, only thirty centimetres away. 

He was tall and had a blue scarf and John was instantly captured by the colour of his buttons.

His mouth was slightly turned upwards but it seemed like a secret smile – like it was only for John.

If it had been possible he would have felt warm because of the gaze that was only fixated on him.

He knew it was stupid to think that because the other one had the same choice as he had had where to stand. None.

So why did he feel like there was something? Like an energy that was only between them.

He knew somehow that the other one was really watching him and that he hadn’t just imagined it.

 On New Year’s Eve, the fireworks exploded over their heads and he could marvel at the colours that were shining on his partner’s face.

How it was possible to look even better than before, John didn’t know.  

* * *

 

There was definitely something.  

Sherlock had never been happier. 

The children had added a dark blue blanket around him which they had arranged so that it looked like a coat.

 For John they had put a wool blanket around him which made him look like he was wearing a wool jumper.

 Sherlock knew that John was watching him and that he knew that he was watching him back.

He knew that it was ridiculous but for him, John was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he wished that he could stop the time so that they could stand there for eternity. 

But Sherlock knew that this wasn’t possible. 

The days went by and so the weather slowly began to change.

The first sign for what was happening was the sinking snow around them-slowly you could see the grass beneath it.

Then the sun began to shine more intensely day by day.

Although he knew he couldn’t prevent it, it was still a shock to feel the beginning of his end.

Sherlock felt the sunbeams cutting through him and he began to have difficulties to concentrate.

At the same time he was glad that John was safe for now because he was smaller and protected by a shadow although it wouldn’t have lasted forever.

John watched in agony how Sherlock began to melt. 

It was torture to see how his partner was becoming slowly smaller and smaller.

When his features began to sink and so his face disappeared, John screamed internally. 

After a few hours, there was only the half of Sherlock left and he hoped that he didn’t feel any pain anymore.

One day later the sun finally reached John who was relieved.

 He just couldn’t bear this anymore. 

Of Sherlock were only a few centimetres left and so John smiled internally when the sharp pain began.

With every hour, he got closer to Sherlock. 

After six hours, he was at the same height like his partner had been this morning. 

Sherlock was already completely gone by now. 

He was a puddle.

There was nothing left of the somehow grinning, tall and most beautiful thing in the world for John.

But soon there would also be nothing left of him.

 He was looking forward to it.

 After what felt like an eternity, he was finally free.

* * *

 

When the family of the house came into their front yard that day, they were very sad.

Where once their two snowmen had stood, there were now two small puddles, which slowly began to merge into one big one.

* * *

The end 

 


End file.
